Office Love
by Xxshino-Loven-bugzxX
Summary: Yao is a physiologist to a giant Russian. Who after a couple of seminars, falls in love with Yao. All he wants is to touch him and love him, to make him his. Lemon, rated M for a reason. No like, no read. Rochu. Sexy office love


**Love starts in the office for these two~ ROCHU! A request by a friend, she wanted them in a sexy, romantic office love scene. I was happy to oblige~**

**I hope you enojy the sexiness~ The Lemony goodness~**

**Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya~**

**Story belongs to Me~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Wang Yao<strong>

**Occupation: Psychologist**

**Age: 23**

"Aiya, what a long day aru…" Yao sighed, pinching the side of his nose. "I am never going to get all this paper work done by tomorrow, what am I going to do aru!" He flailed his arms in defeat, letting his head make a loud thud as it hit his desk.

"Umm, M-Mr. Wang?" Called a shy short haired blond girl. If it weren't for that one bow and the dresses she sometimes wears, she could easy be mistaken as a boy.

Without lifting his head from the desk, he grumbled slightly in annoyance. "Hmm, what is it aru!"

"S-Someone is here to see you. He said he won't leave till he talks to you."

"Can't you tell him I'm busy or something? I really am not in the mood right now aru."

"Um, I don't think he—"

"Is he in there? Let me go see him now da!"

"Ohhh nooo! It can't be!" Yao cringed at the familiar heavy Russian accent and the "Da" He ended with his sentence.

"Yao-Yao!" Yelled a large Russian man as he came bursting in straight up too the Asian's desk. "I brought you flowers Yao!" He said as he shoved a whole bunch of sunflowers into Yao's head that still lie on the table.

**Name: Ivan Braginski**

**Occupation: Crazy and unstable "Florist"**

**Age: 21**

Slowly Yao lifted his head in irritation, a stress mark appearing over his him. "Ivan Braginski, how many times have I told you to **"not" **come in here unannounced aru?"

"But I be wanting to see you so bad my little sunflower!~ After how much you did for me over the past 3 weeks, I just had to come see you again~ Look see, I brought flowers for you again da?" He said re-shoving them into his face.

"Aiya, what am I going to do with you aru!" The Chinese man said groaning. He reluctantly took the flowers from the Russian, and softly inhaled their scent.

Blushing, Yao looked away and pushed his lips out. "T-Thanks…I suppose…"

For the past 3 weeks this large giant of a man came constantly to Yao's office for advice. unlike all of Yao's other patients, Ivan, was his most craziest…yet, his most beloved.

Quicker then you could say Motherland, Ivan moved swiftly behind the Asian, grabbing his hips, embracing him in a tight hug.

"I-Ivan?" Yao stuttered, frighten to even move a muscle.

"Oh little Yao~ You don't know how long I've wanted to touch you, to hold you~" Ivan whispered huskily into the Chinese mans ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"W-What are you talking about aru? Eep!" Yao shut his eyes tightly as the larger man moved his hand upwards into the Asians shirt, slowly gliding his cold hands along Yao's smooth stomach, reaching up and pinching one of his nubs.

"Ahh~ S-Stop!" Yao yelled loudly. "Lilli where are you!"

"I told her to leave da? To go home, she did not argue~"

"Why you little!"

"You are so beautiful~" He said softly, leaving small butterfly kisses on the back of Yao's neck. "So tiny and exotic, you simply blow my mind Yao-Yao~"

"Nn! This is wrong aru! Get off me! I don't even like you like this!" The smaller man tried desperately to escape the Russians grasp, but to no avail.

"I told you about my secrets and my dreams and you told me about yours da? I told you everything. You are my psychologist aren't you?" He quickly turned the Asian around so they would come face to face. Poor Yao had to basically crane his head all the way up just to stare at the Russian's eyes.

Those cold, dark violet eyes. But he knew behind those taunting, haunting and judging eyes, was a child searching for freedom.

Lost in his own thoughts, lost in those eyes, Yao hadn't noticed how close Ivan actually got, their lips touched gently and quickly Yao snapped back into reality.

The pair of lips pressed harder into the Asian's before Yao could even think about moving away. Yao muffled sounds of anger, desperately pushing on the silver haired mans chest, trying to get him to stop.

He was to strong. 12cm taller, and much more stronger and bigger compared to Yao's petite frame. Yao was losing the battle and the war, fast. Ivan pushed all of Yao's paper work and trinkets or whatever else was on his desk, off. He lifted Yao up onto the desk, standing in-between the Chinese man's long legs. The Russian quickly took no time to sneak his tongue inside the Asians mouth and explore the warm cavern.

Regrettably Yao let out an undesired moan. But to Ivan that was all he needed to hear to continue his lustful descent.

"Mmm~ Yao you taste amazing da~" He smirked as he nipped at Yao's throat, humming slightly to bring more pleasure to his "lover" Slowly Ivan began to undo the black tie the Asian was wearing and carefully begun unbuttoning the shirt.

"Ha-Ahh~ I-Ivan~"

Yao felt weak, useless, tears began to build up in his golden eyes. But why? Why was he crying? Was it actually because Yao did start to get feelings for the Russian, but this was just moving way to fast. Or…was it because he really did want this right now and he knows but was just too stubborn to admit it.

Once Ivan got the shirt unbutton he threw it to the floor, he then took off his own jacket that he had on. Being sure to leave his trusty scarf on and most of all his clothes.

Again the Russian clashed his lips with Yao's, passionately and lustfully fighting for dominance. Yao had given up fighting it, he was to gone lost, lost in the fight of desire. The undeniable pleasure that surge thought him as Ivan touched him and kissed him. His large hands roaming every inch of Yao's small body.

_"Ohh,_it feels so good aru~" Yao moaned loudly as Ivan rubbed his leg up against the older man's now noticeable erection.

"Hmm~" Ivan smirked, happy he got his way, glad that he knew Yao was having as much pleasure as he was. Happy he got to make love to his only friend, the only one that understood what he was going through. Someone who went through just as much as him, if not more.

"Jao~" He whispered deeply, with that thick accent, so heatedly into Yao's ear before biting on the lobe.

"Waa, ahh~ Please Ivan~" Yao begged, whimpering slightly.

"What is it? What do you want little Jao~"

"Mm, I need aru." He whined as he moved his hips upward, rubbing his excretion on Ivan's leg. Yao wrapped his arms around the Russians broad shoulders and scooting down the scarf, kissed his neck softly.

"Ahh~" Ivan smiled in pure bliss. Yao looked so adorable doing this. So cute, his pink lips plump from the rough kissing, his face red and heated from embarrassment and lust. Ivan couldn't think it was possible for him to get any harder then he was now.

"Don't worry my little sunflower, I'll take good care of you da~ I promise~"

As he leaned into kiss Yao more, to taste those delicious lips, Ivan began undoing the smaller man's pants, sliding them down skillfully along with his panties. Moving them down his legs and letting then hit the floor.

Yao hissed, breaking the kiss as his hard member hit the cold air. Giving Ivan the chance, he began to move slowly down the naked Asian's body. It was so smooth, so soft and lavish. He licked all the way down, finding his harden nipple and biting it harshly, releasing a whimper from the Asian up above.

_"Music to my ears."_

He let his hand wander to the Asian's member and slightly brushed it. Yao gasped, as Ivan began playing with him. His thumb flicked over the tip, making Yao arch his back in pleasure.

(Huff) (Huff) "Nnn~ S-Stop teasing, please aru~"

"Huh, I never heard you beg like this before Yao, your usually so strong and stubborn~ Is it because your not use to this? Am I your first little Yao~ Heehee~" He smiled widely like a child, griping the ebony haired man's member and began pumping the shaft slightly.

"Ohh~ Haahh~ D-Don't you- _Ahh~_criticize me aruu~" He moan each time the Russian pulled harder. Not even being able to finish his sentences without it coming out in heated puffs of air.

"Let's take this up a notch da?" The Russian said grinning. He went inside his pant pocket and pulled out a small tube of lube. "I got this after the 2nd day I saw you."

"Y-You p-pervert! You knew this would happen aru!" Yao fumed in anger.

"Nyet…but I knew either you went with it or not, I would have you~" He said in a childish manner.

"Aiya! When this is done mister I swear!" He was cut off by a kiss.

"You want be able to do anything when I'm done with you da~" He opened the bottle and poured the lube onto three of his fingers. He placed them near Yao's entrance and could already feel the Asian tense up.

"Are you ready?"

"Mhmm." Yao nodded his head bashfully.

_"So cute." _Ivan repeated in his head. He had to hurry up, his own hardness was eating him alive. He wants nothing more then to be inside Yao.

Ivan placed two fingers in at first, but was quickly stopped by how tight Yao was. He tensed up even more as he tried to move further in.

"I-Ivan, that hurts aru!" Yao whimpered, grabbing onto Ivan's shoulders.

"Yao, relax, it will only hurt if you keep resisting."

"Ok ok…" Yao took a deep breath and let his muscles relax more, trusting Ivan.

Finally the Russian was able to get the fingers in, still feeling some resistance from Yao he decided to put the third one in right away. Sliding in and out, stretching that tiny space. He curved his fingers while inside, hitting the prostate.

"Ahh! So-Ahh~" Yao moaned.

_"Man, I want to ram into this tight heat so badly."_Ivan yelled in his head blushing slightly himself from how simply adorable Yao looked and sounded. When he felt he did a well enough job, he slipped the fingers out, hearing Yao whine at the lost of him being filled.

"Don't worry Yao-Yao~ I am going to be filling you with something much more enjoyable~"

Ivan unzipped his own pants, bringing out his huge and stiff rod.

Yao looked down with wide eyes.

"I-Ivan!" Yao trembled his words, looking straight at the Russian's gaze.

"I said." He paused as he placed a kiss on the Asian's forehead. "Don't worry da?"

Painfully Ivan entered the smaller man. Grunting as Yao began to get tighter, his muscles contracting around his member. He panted, trying to push further in. He wanted all of himself to be inside his little Chinese doll.

"Jao!" He groaned, pushing deeper.

"Ahhh!" Yao let out a blood curtailing scream as the bigger man penetrated him further. Arching his body back his mouth stood ajar until Ivan finally got all the way in.

Yao panted hard, his gaze was already hazy. His head spun, and Ivan hadn't even started moving yet.

"Jao~" Ivan panted out in satisfaction. "I am going to be moving now da?"

Mindlessly Yao shook his head.

Then slowly, Ivan pulled back out half way, and pushed back in and continued this pace steadily. Both groaned and moaned in pleasure as they began to move rhythmically with each other. The walls of Yao's inner self began to get smoother with the help of pre cum and lube. The unbearable pain Yao felt in the beginning turned into heavenly bliss.

"F-Faster Ivan, Harder aru~"

"Da!" Ivan complied with any wish Yao gave him. He started to move faster and harder, going deeper and deeper. Constantly hitting Yao's prostate, sending him never ending waves of pleasure. He leaned in, kissing Yao again, their breathing uneven and hard to keep up with each other.

The more Yao gasped and moan his name and those oh so wonderful sounds, the more Ivan was on the brink of reaching that orgasmic need. With Yao's hot breath hitting his face, panting on his lips, he needed to come.

"Jao-Jao~ Scream my name more!" He yelled, pumping the Asian's shaft along with the thrusts. "Do it, I need to hear it more da~"

"Hah-ohh~ I-Ivan, I-Ivan aru!" He groaned.

"More more…"

"IVAN!" Yao yelled loudly before coming, spilling his milky substance onto Ivan's shirt.

It didn't take long after hearing his name being called out and Yao coming to let himself come, filling Yao entirely.

Yao went limp after he came, letting his head fall onto Ivan's chest. The breathing of both men was uneven and it was still so hot. Their hearts beat like crazy, both madly lost in their own worlds.

The Russian grabbed Yao's body and lifted him up. Sitting on Yao's chair, he let the Asian lay on top of him. Ivan picked up his jacket next to the chair and placed it over the latter's body.

When the breathing calmed and it began to get a little colder, Ivan sighed happily. Playing with the Asians beautiful long dark brown locks.

"Yao…" He said softly, barely above audio.

"Hmm…"Yao said weakly, nuzziling his face deeper into the Russian's body.

Closing his eyes, and leaning back into the chair he smiled.

"I love you."

"Mhmm…" Yao replied. "Me too aru…"

"Thank you…for listening to me when no-one else would Yao. You're a very good friend and an even better lover~"

The next morning Yao woke up, back side sore, unable to walk, sleeping on a Russian bear. He growled angrily to himself, unable to keep it in.

"IVAN BRAGINSKI!"

With surprising strength Yao tossed Ivan out of his office, throwing all his stuff along with him.

"Yao-Yao? What did I do wrong da? You seemed to enjoy it last night!"

"Shut up aru!" He yelled blushing madly, slamming the door shut in the Russian's face.

"Mmm-mmm" Ivan began whimpering outside the door, which only made the Asian feel worse inside. Slowly Yao opened the door, only too see a teary eyed giant standing there.

"Ahh? I'm sorry Ivan...It was rude of me to just throw you out aru. That was childish"

"Huh? So Yao forgives me?" Ivan said pouting.

"I guess..."

"Yay!" Ivan ran up to Yao and hugged him tightly, squeezing his small body almost crushing it. "I love you Yao-Yao~" He quickly began placing small kisses all over Yao's face.

Aiya! Off aru!

Ivan placed him down and gave him one last quick kiss. Yao blushed, slightly leaning into it.

"So...I'll see you tonight again? Same time and place?" He grinned widely.

**(Wham)**

Again the door was slammed in his face.

"Ahh~ You just got to love that attitude da~"

* * *

><p><strong>oh-hoh-hoh-hoh~ You like ja? lol, I hope you enjoyed it!~ Review, comment, critisis, whatever you want! All is welcome!~<strong>


End file.
